Love-Struck Halfa
by AkUmaXxXtEnsHi
Summary: What will Ciel do when Danny is in a trance and is deeply in love with him? Great, just add an amused butler and an overly-protective sister in the mix! -Fan story of a DPxKuroshitsuji fic that has been deleted-


**I had Writer's Block so... yeah. **

**This is a little short-story about a story that has been deleted. I forgot the author's name, sorry. But the story is about Ciel and Sebastian (both demons) going to Amity Park, Danny is now not close to Sam and Tucker (are now couples) and he befriends Ciel. Later, he makes a contract with the pirate demon when he was severely wounded after a ghost fight.. He was targeting the hybrid's soul but because he has an Ice Core, Sebastian explained that Ciel was Fire Elemental and if he ate his soul, he would die. So they stayed as friends. Then, Alois came in and tortured/killed Danny. Ciel turned him into a demon so he wouldn't die. Making him the most powerful Hybrid. Later in the story, Claude comes in and tries to capture Danny since he is now the most powerful Demon and tried to take him to Hell so he can gain fame and fortune. But the Demon Duo came in, Danny killed Claude, bye-bye friends, family, and beloved sister, and going to hell and the three of them are now part of the Demon Court or whatever it was called. There, now your all warmed up.**

**Disclaimer: Story said above is owned by... I forgot the name! *sobs* **

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, are you <em>sure <em>you haven't found the cure?" Ciel desperately asked the demon butler with a clinging raven-haired on his right arm.

It was summer and Danny got to spend the rest of his free-time in the mansion where Ciel and Sebastian currently resided. After the Alois incident, Danny was on the brink of death if not for Ciel saving him by turning him into a demon, thus making him a rare Demon-Ghost-a little Human-Hybrid. While taking a stroll in town, Ciel and Danny encountered Ember. The rock star ghost one again attacked Danny with the Love Song she used on him to fall madly in love with Sam. But since the hybrid was with the eye-patch wearing teen, he fell in love with Ciel instead. And that is how they got into this situation; Danny acting lovey-dovey on Ciel, Ciel blushing madly, and Sebastian trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"My lord, the search is still in progress since I myself am not a ghost and Mr. Fenton is currently... _attached _to you, the cure might take a while to find."

Ciel groaned, "Just... go do something."

With a bow- and a hidden smirk- Sebastian left the boys in the study room.

"Ciel, you smell so good," cooed Danny as he nuzzled his arm. Ciel blushed and once again tried to use his demonic strength to shake him off. But Danny being both a demon and a ghost, wasn't the least affected by the action. The demon sighed.

"Danny, please let go."

"But if I let go, I won't get to be with you!"

His eye twitched, "Danny, _please _let me go."

"_Nooo!"_ Danny whined.

Once again, he sighed and walked- while having no choice but to drag Danny with him- towards the book shelf and searched for a book about sorcery and witchcraft. He sat down on the loveseat while Danny sat next to him, still clinging onto his arm as he nuzzled his head on his shoulder like a cat who just had been inflicted on cat nip.

_'I don't know what's worse... Danny acting like Alois and Lizzy combined or Sebastian seeing us like this,' _Ciel thought glumly. He turned the pages in hopes to find something to break the trance his friend was in. Death, Spirit, Werewolves, Vampires, Magic, Curses... Love Spells!

_~Heart Breaking Spell~_

_When one is deeply in love with another, a Heart Breaking Spell will d the trick to destroy the love._

_Side-effects: Minor Amnesia, Headache_

_Ingredients: Unknown_

His eye twitched, _'UNKOWN!? Then why did they wrote it in the first place!?' _Slightly twitching in anger, he burnt the book to ashes as he used his free hand to rub his temples.

"You seem tense." Danny, who Ciel hadn't noticed, was standing behind him and began to rub his shoulders. "A soothing massage might help!"

"Danny, will you-" Before he could finish his sentence, he softly moaned as Danny expertly massaged him. Ciel's eyes began to get half-lidded as soft moans escaped his lips.

Unbeknown to them, Sebastian- who was dusting just outside the study room- was seriously trying his best to hide his laughter. This was the most hilarious thing the butler had witnessed.

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock<em>

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian made his way to the front door. The only ones the residents in this mansion had ever known was Danny. So who would visit them? It better not be a demon, angel, or reaper, much less a salesman or a girl scout selling cookies.

"Hi, is this where Ciel Phantomhive lives?" It was a human girl with long orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a turquoise headband, a simple black v-neck long sleeved shirt, turquoise pants, and black flats.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Is Daniel Fenton here?"

"Mr. Fenton is currently in the study room with the young master. Are you one of his acquaintances?"

She nodded and smiled, "I'm Jasmine, Danny's older sister. I just came to visit him and my parents told me he was spending the summer here. Can I go and see him?"

Sebastian mentally chuckled, "Of course, please follow me."

* * *

><p>The first thing Jazz heard was moaning, and his brother's voice.<p>

"Feel any better?"

Horror was written in her bright colored eyes whilst the butler laughed behind his hand. Determination was then written on her face and the demon wasn't able to react on time for the girl barged into the study room where Danny and Ciel are doing a special bonding time.

"DANNY, WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING!?" She froze when all she saw was her brother giving a shoulder massage to a dark-blue haired teen wearing an eye-patch.

Ciel blushed and stood up. "I'm terribly sorry, but Danny here was just giving me a massage..."

Jazz sighed in relief and laughed nervously. "A-Alright, good to hear that, I'm Jazz, his sister."

Ciel walked towards her and shook hands. "Ciel Phantomhive, Danny's friend."

"Who's Jazz?" Danny asked in a daze as he stood next to his 'beloved'.

Jazz gasped and Ciel was surprised when the orange-haired girl tackled him to the ground. "Danny, how can you forget me? Are you alright!? Did you had an accident? Sypmtoms? Did Ciel do this to you? Answer me Danny, answer me!" Both master and butler sweat dropped at the dramatic scene.

"Huh...?"

Once again, Jazz gasped and stood up while tightly hugging her brother close to her. "Oh my god, my poor brother doesn't remember me! We need to find something to cure you! Maybe it was a ghost...! Or you must have hit your head and got amnesia!" While she was ranting, she was pacing around the room while dragging Danny with her. "Yes! That must be it! Or maybe..." Maybe she shouldn't have paid attention since she tripped on Danny's own two legs. Making her fall onto him... Her lips connected with his. And both master and servant were disturbed at this scene and one thing could describe this...

Awkward~

Danny blinked his dazed eyes and finally focused on what was happening. His sister was... on top of him. Her lips and his... _'What the f-!' _

"JAZZ!" He yelped and pushed her off of him. "WHAT THE FRIKKIN HELL!?" He began to furiously wipe his tongue and lips while making gagging noises. "What were you trying to do to me!"

His sister blushed and fought back. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! You didn't remembered me and I-"

"Didn't remembered you!? What are you talking about!?"

Sebastian decided to intervene by coughing to gain their attention. "Mr. Fenton, it seems that you and the young master went into town and stumbled upon a ghost. The spectre must have put a Love Spell on you that made you... fall in love with the young master. You have been also acting all 'love-dovey' around him; clinging onto him and giving a soothing massage that made him moan in pleasure," he said with a smirk and a chuckle. Both Ciel, Danny, and Jazz blushed at the same time at the information.

"I did_ WHAT_!?"

* * *

><p><strong>This was also inspired by Fanning the Flames and Grim Tales: 'Sugar' and 'Minnie Needs Therapy'<strong>

**Review dōzo!**


End file.
